1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self-balancing recorders. More specifically, this invention relates to an inexpensive, portable, simplified and compact recorder which provides easy access to its components for adjustments or replacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been a growing concern about achieving a clean human environment, and particularly to protect the environment from industrial waste waters, exhausts, etc. This has necessitated monitoring of pollution data over long periods of time by the use of a recording instrument near the source of pollution. For such purpose prior art techniques have utilized self-balancing recorders of the type used in large-scale instrumentation systems. These recorders are normally equipped with a number of components which are unnecessary to the actual recording. Furthermore, they are too large and heavy to be carried about for installation wherever desired. Therefore, there has been a need in the art for simplified, compact, inexpensive portable self-balancing recorders.